


Wands Out

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: +Goblet of Fire - Deathly Hallows+  (LGBTQ+ if you're uncomfortable with that: ✌️)Valentina Russo wasn't a normal girl. She figured that out the day she walked into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Everything was different there. Now, Valentina was, in no means, a muggleborn. She was the definition of 'complete opposite'. A pureblood in all ways but one, not that the Wizarding world really did anything about it. To them all; Valentina was still a pureblood, not that she minded. Highly respected, superior, wealthy - yeah, she definitely didn't mind. But what happens when her parents pull Valentina out of Beauxbatons, and put her in Hogwarts? Valentina is - in no way - okay with what goes on not too much later.(This story doesn't actually focus mainly on HarryxOC but more on RonxOC)(This is my friend's story from Quotev, I have been given permission to upload it and she will edit it on this acc)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't want you to go!" Alessia cried softly into my shoulder. 

[Alessia](https://static01.nyt.com/images/2016/10/13/fashion/13ROWAN-WEB1/13ROWAN-WEB1-superJumbo.jpg) Ricchi; my best friend since we were babies. Both of us were born neighbors in Florence, Italy but since the Wizarding school there had a bad rep we ended up at Beauxbatons. And; it wasn't terrible, actually. 

"It's okay, I'll hold her down so she can't leave." Marco replied firmly, his grip on me tightening.

[Marco](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQu1yI41oCoffpZCjkFlXEcDLqXFcNmDqT1jA&usqp=CAU) Espositio; my other best friend. I've known Marc since both of us were six. He goes to Beauxbatons as well, but he learns in the Boys wing which is as far away from the Girls wing as possible to prevent... yeah.

"Guys, I love you too but you know I have to go. Besides; our parents have been hinting all summer that even though I'm going to Britain or London or... wherever Hogwarts is," I trailed off slightly before snapping back into what I was saying. "They said we'd see each other over the year. And; I'll always come visit during breaks."

"You. Are not leaving." Allie spoke with an air of finality, both of my friends squeezing me so hard it was difficult to breathe.

" _Mmph, ragazzi lasciatemi andare_!!(Guys, let go of me!!)" I grunted, prying at their arms. Alessia vaguely mumbled something in Italian and I only caught 'No' and 'Biscuits'.

"Okay, time to go, _b_ _ambinos_.(Kids)" My mom walked into the room, speaking kindly and quietly knowing I was barely holding up. I was acting nonchalant about everything, but I was terrified to go. I was hanging on a strand before I would fall into tears with my friends.

"Bye guys," I choked out quietly.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. Just; see you later." Lessi smiled waterly, more tears streaming down her face at a much faster rate.

Marc unwillingly unwrapped his arms from around me, pulling Alessia back with him. "Later Valentina." He spoke quietly, pulling our now heavily sobbing best friend into his chest.

I covered my mouth with my hand and nodded slightly, turning and walking away. I heard Mama say she left out some floo powder for Marc and Lessi to teleport home when their ready, but other than that - I blocked out the world, grabbed my trunk, and composed myself with my head high. Allie had always told me crying was only human, but people who can pick themselves back up after were stronger than most. Marc had told me to always hold my head high, never let people know they intimidate me even if that means fighting. 

"Are you ready?" Mama spoke from behind me causing me to jump a little.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled and she held out her arm for me. I grabbed it and in an instant it felt like I was being sucked into an insanely small tube that was pulling me one way but something was trying to pull me the other way. It was over almost as soon as it started, and I was in an open area with students and parents waving goodbyes to each other as the students got on a beautiful scarlet train. The golden sunlight was pouring in from the windows casting a joyful glow over everything. I quickly snapped a picture with my phone, before discreetly putting it in my pocket. I read the letter, I know mobile devices aren't allowed and aren't supposed to work but I figured out a way to make them work years ago.

"Okay dear, you have fun now." Mama hugged me.

"Okay, bye Mama." I hugged her back before pulling my trunk to the train. I struggled a bit, but I'm sure when I start practicing beater on the pitch again; my strength will come back. A small first year came up behind me, maybe second year in tow. Both of them had honey brown eyes but the older one of them had dirty blonde hair while the younger had cinnamon brown.

"Would you like some help?" I offered them, motioning to the trunks they were also struggling with, though much worse than me.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you!" The blonde boy spoke quickly, and I couldn't tell if he naturally spoke that fast or if he was just excited to go to school. 

"It's perfectly okay!" I assured him, helping his little brother with his trunk. I lifted the little boy up onto the train and he laughed a little. The whistle blew signaling it was going to be time to depart soon. "You're trunk looks heavier than your brother's and there's little chance you'll get it up there by the time we leave. Are you sure you don't want any help?"

The boy considered before shaking his head timidly. "Could you please help?" He asked and I grinned. 

"Of course." I replied and we heaved it up there just as the train started moving. "Come on!" I held out my hand and the boy pulled himself onto the train as it picked up speed slightly, causing all three of us to topple over. We all laughed as I got up and pulled them to their feet. "I'm Valentina Russo but my friends call me Val. I'll be transferring into fourth year from Beauxbatons this year. How about you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Colin Creevey , and this is my little brother Dennis. I'm going into third year and he's going into first." Colin grinned.

"Well nice to meet you Colin. Do you have any friends you want to sit with?" 

"Well, yeah, but I don't wanna leave Dennis alone."

"I'm no babysitter, but me and Dennis could find a compartment together if you want to sit with your friends. If you or Dennis feel uncomfortable with that that is totally okay, I am new here and you guys don't know me but I'm willing to help. I don't have any friends here at the moment." I said.

"Well actually, would you and Dennis like to sit with me and my friends? That way, you can make more friends, Dennis won't be alone, and I can sit with my friends!" Colin exclaimed proudly. 

'You're a clever kid, Creevey." I ruffled his hair slightly before Colin lead the way down the isle. Eventually, we pulled up at a compartment with three kids in it. One looked to be my age; a pudgy boy with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, while the girls looked like they were Colin's age; one had long curly blonde hair and wide blue moon eyes while the other had flaming red hair, brown eyes, and freckles on every exposed area of skin.

"Hello Colin!" The blonde girl spoke with a dreamy voice others may find odd, but I thought it was kind of comforting.

"Hey Colin!" The redhead girl grinned.

"Hi!" The pudgy boy smiled brightly.

"Hey guys! This is my little brother Dennis, and this is.. how do you pronounce your name, again?" Colin whispered to me.

I chuckled lightly. "Valentina Russo." I responded, my italian-french accent sounding stronger around all these English people. If I were back home; you'd think my accent was the lightest of everyone else's. 

"Right!" Colin exclaimed. "Valentina Russo, but she goes by Val. Val, Dennis, this is Neville," the pudgy boy waved. "Ginny," the redhead beamed. "and Luna." The blonde girl flashed a peace sign and I laughed.

***

The six of us talked for a while, mostly Dennis and Luna, Colin and Ginny - about some kid named Harry Potter -, and me and Neville but we conversed with everyone at least thrice. 

"We should probably change into our robes now." Neville said, checking his watch. 

"Okay, come on Val, I'll show you where the bathrooms are." Ginny stood up, helping Luna up with her.

"Thanks Gin." I smiled. "Bye boys!"

"Bye!" Colin, Neville, and Dennis waved.

Exiting the compartment; the three of us were hit with a sea of people who apparently had the same idea we did. I lost both Luna and Ginny.

"Watch it!" A girl hissed, pushing me against a compartment door. I winced in pain, waiting until the crowd died down a little to open the door. I slid open the compartment door and inside I was a boy with ginger hair, blue eyes, and freckles everywhere who I could only assume was Ginny's brother, a girl with frizzy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes, and a boy with messy jet black hair, green eyes, and round glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think they're talking about, mate?" Ron asked, referring to the way all the adults seemed to be excited for the year and were subtly dropping nonsense hints.

"I have... no idea." I spoke, turning to Hermione who's nose was shoved in a book. "What do you think, 'Mione?"

"I'm not sure," the brown haired girl replied uncertainly. "But I'm trying to read up on it and try to find out what's going on."

"Because you won't wait a few hours for them to tell us?" Ron snorted. Hermione glared.

"As if you too weren't just wanting to know a few minutes ago! Honestly, Ronald, sometimes you are such a hypocrite." She shook her head.

"...A what?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned. Suddenly, the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard from outside. "Late changers." Hermione shook her head. Just then a thud was heard against the compartment door and Ron winced. 

"That must've hurt." He scrunched up his face. The sound of all the animals leaving the zoo continued for about a minute until our compartment door opened up. A girl stood in front of use, maybe our age or a year older, most likely the latter.

"So sorry." She spoke and I heard a distinct Italian accent but it was also almost... French? It wasn't hard to tell she was Italian but maybe she lived in France, or spoke fluent French - that would explain the accent. "I lost my friends on the way to the bathroom. I'm new here, transferring from Beauxbatons."

"I see." Hermione nodded, seemingly the only one who was composed. Ron was staring at her open-mouthed and my throat was dry. This girl wasn't a veela, but she was remarkably beautiful. She had medium length curly brown hair, tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes with clear highlights of gold, and I'm not going to describe anything else to keep my thoughts PG. "What are your friends names, maybe we could help you find them."

"Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

"Ginny's my little sister!" Ron stated suddenly, looking proud.

"Oh! I should've known by the hair. Well if you're anything like her version; you must be just as funny and food-obsessed as she described. I hope we can be friends." The girl smiled and Ron looked ready to swoon. "I'm Valentina Russo but my friends call me Val." 

"Russo?!" Ron nearly fell out of his seat.

"Yes, Russo. Do you have a problem with that?" Valentina narrowed her eyes defensively.

"No, nope, no problem here." Ron shook his head vigorously. 

"Let me help you go find Ginny and Luna." Hermione smiled, leading Valentina out of the compartment with a 'do-nothing-go-nowhere' glare at me and Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Hermione showed back up; the train was pulling into the station. "Sorry about that, Ginny and Luna were looking for Val while we were looking for them so... complications." She sat down with a huff, blowing a curly lock out of her face.

"It's fine." Ron shrugged. And with that; the train jerked to a stop, Ron almost toppling over while Hermione and I grabbed each other to keep us grounded. The compartment door slid open again and this time it was Neville, Colin Creevey, and Ginny.

"We're all going to get a carriage, if you guys wanna join." Ginny said and Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"No thanks, Ginny. We're just going to go find our own carriage without-" He started, irritation clear in his voice and I wasn't sure whether to laugh or scold him. It was natural he'd be annoyed with Ginny, as they did spend almost every second of everyday together over summer but his tone was a ruder than need be.

"What'd they say?" Val asked, coming into view and I noticed, now that I was standing, she had to be only a few inches shorter than me.

"Well Ron said no but Harry and Hermione haven't ans-mmph!" Ginny grunted once Ron covered her mouth with his hand. Val raised an eyebrow.

"She was only kidding, I mean I was only kidding. We'll sit with you." He smiled almost dreamily at the Italian.

"Okay..." Val trailed off slowly, nodding her head. "Well, I'll just-" She awkwardly pried Ron's hand off his sister's mouth and grabbed her hand, along with a blonde girl who was standing next to Neville. I noticed she also had a first year on her back. The kid was adorable with messy brown hair - not as bad as mine, though - and wide honey colored eyes. 

"Oh, right, yeah." Ron wiped his hand on his robe, still smiling at Valentina. 

"Come on, Ronald!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him past the crowd of third and fourth years around our compartment. Laughs sounded from our group as we all walked off the train. The first year hopped off Val's back and ran to catch up with the other new students while we started walking to the carriages. I noticed Val pause uncertainly. 

"Um, two questions." She started. "One; do I go with the first years since I'm transferring and everything or do I go with you guys? Two; what are those things pulling the carriages?"

"I think you should come with us, we can ask Professor McGonagall about how your sorting is going to work." Hermione said. "But there's nothing pulling the carriages. Never has been."

"Are you sure?" Val stared dead about at where the reigns were.

"Positive." 'Mione said with an air of finality, grabbing my wrist and pulling me and Ron to the carriages.

"Okay..." The Italian shrugged, walking forward. I noticed the blonde whisper something to Val, causing both of their faces to sadden a little bit and I wondered what she was talking about. Val gave one last look to the vacant reigns before climbing into the carriage.

***

Walking into the castle; Professor Sprout found us and pulled Val aside. "Miss Russo?" She asked and Val nodded. "You're sorting will take place after the first years are sorted. For now, you can sit at whichever house table you choose." She said kindly before walking off.

"What a nice teach-aaah!" She yelped when Ron was suddenly glued to her side, grinning like an idiot.

"You should sit at Gryffindor table with us." He stated. Val turned to the blonde girl who just shrugged in response. 

"Um, sure." she smiled. "Why not?" Hermione, Colin, and Neville led Val to the table as Ginny pulled me and Ron aside.

"Listen." She demanded. "Val is one of the few people I've met who doesn't want to be friends with me because my brother is Harry Potter's best friend or because my brother's best friend is Harry Potter. Stop hitting on her and let me have this."

"Aren't those the same things though?" I spoke and Ginny fumed.

"Just try and be just friends with a pretty girl for once in your life! Nothing more, just friends! And Hermione doesn't count because you two are almost as rude to her as you are to me and that's not a healthy friendship." The redhead ranted, stalking off to join the Gryffindors.

"I was hitting on her?" I asked confusedly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It was clear as day, mate. You were being super obvious." You're one to talk, I thought before following my best friend.

Colin bounded up to me. "Hey Harry! That's my little brother over there. He fell in the lake earlier, did you hear?"

I looked in the crowd of first years to see a small boy shivering in a coat that looked to be 50 sizes to big for him. It was most definitely Hagrid's. "That's great, Colin." I smiled tensely, expecting him to take his camera off his neck and snap a few pictures but he just skipped away happily. I shrugged it off, he hadn't took many pictures last year either, maybe the starstruckness just wore off. 

I continued talking to Ron and Hermione as the sorting started, the twins occasionally leaning over and talking with us. Suddenly; 'Mione and Ron were glaring at something behind me. I turned around to see Malfoy, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Val. "Who does he think he is, staring Val down like she's a peice of meat?" Ron seethed, gritting his teeth. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was actually him who looked at Val in a less than innocent way, Malfoy was just studying her with intrigue.

"Hello, can I help you?" Val asked politely and Malfoy smiled.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, al tuo servizio. (at your service)" He spoke with pride, and his hand out in front of him. Val excitedly grabbed it, standing up with a gigantic grin on her face. It suited her well, I just didn't like who it was directed at.

"Ciao Draco, piacere di conoscerti! Parli davvero italiano o ti stavi solo esibendo?(Hi Draco, nice to meet you! Do you really speak Italian or are you just showing off?)" She asked teasingly.

"Prometto che non mi metterò in mostra, amore.(I promise I'm not showing off, love.)" Malfoy winked and Val's face flushed a bright scarlet color. Ron was positively livid at this point, might I add.

"Va bene." she giggled. "Oh, hai bisogno di qualcosa?(Okay. Oh, did you need something?)"

"Mi stavo solo chiedendo se ti piacerebbe unirti a me al tavolo dei Serpeverde. Sembra che tu non stia conversando molto qui.(I was just wondering if you'd like to join me at the Slytherin table. You don't seem to be conversing much here.)" He said and I don't know what it translated to but Val stood up fully and joined him at his side. Most of the Gryffindors in hearing range looked on in interest.

"Va bene anche questo?(Is that even okay?)" She questioned. 

"I assure you, it's fine." Malfoy said in English and Val giggled once more.

"Ah ah, non riesci a tenere una conversazione nella mia bellissima lingua, vero?(Ha ha, can't keep up a conversation in my beautiful language, can you?)Eh bien, je parle français aussi.(Well I speak French, too.)" She playfully bumped his shoulder.

"Riesco a mantenere un dialogo completamente italiano, mi fa solo male la lingua pronunciare le parole.(I can keep up a fully Italian dialogue, it just makes my tongue hurt with all the pronunciations)" Malfoy took up Italian once more, with a slight pout, and Val laughed happily.

"Oh mio Dio, you're too cute!(Oh my god/OMG)" She smiled. "Well, let's go then." The Italian grabbed Malfoy's hand before turning to me, Ron - who was staring daggers at Malfoy, and Hermione - who wasn't really paying attention. "Hey guys, I'm going to go sit with Draco for a minute, okay?"

"What? No! You can't do that." Ron shook his head.

"What?" Val asked in surprise.

"Nothing, I just- nevermind." 

"Ron, you are an interesting boy." She chuckled softly before Hermione spoke up.

"Okay then, see you later Val! Oh, when did you want your book back?" I hadn't even noticed that was hers.

"I've read it a thousand times, you can keep it!" Val said before waving with a smile. Hermione grinned before looking back down and reading as the two walked away.

Malfoy hadn't even made a comment towards me. That was the first thing that went through my mind. Second was; "'Mione you're okay with Val going to sit with the Slytherins? With Malfoy, of all people?" I asked, surprised.

"Honestly," Hermione closed the book. "Yes. I don't like Malfoy, I absolute loathe him, but Val is ambitious, loyal, intelligent, and courageous, which you would've noticed if you actually listened when she was speaking. Those are traits all houses value. Not to mention; the Russo family is the only historically documented pureblood family who's members do not usually get placed in the same house. They're spread out every year. I think she should sit with every house because there's a possibility for every house."

"No! No way! My crush can't be in Slytherin!" Ron pouted.

"Oh grow up, Ronald. You just met her! Besides; she doesn't even like you - in fact, I think you're creeping her out a little." Hermione rolled her eyes and that was that.

The twins and I conversed for a little bit before Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Attention! We have a new transfer student this year, she will be going into fourth year from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Can Valentina Russo please come up?" 

Val stood up from the Slytherin table with her head held high and sat on the stool as the hat was placed upon her head. Neither spoke aloud but she seemed to be having a mental debate with the hat as it look several minutes for her to be sorted. 

"Well then, better be; SLYTHERIN!!" The hat announced and Val smiled brightly as the said table burst into cheers and every other house clapped politely. She bounded down the steps and barreled into Malfoy, giving him a hug.

"Ce l'ho fatta!!(I made it!!)" She laughed loudly. "L'ho fatto!(I've done it!)"

"They became friends quickly, didn't they?" I asked bitterly and Hermione rolled her eyes again, ignoring my comment.

Just then; the doors of the Great Hall bounded open and big men walked in. One; I noted, was Viktor Krum - the Bulgarian seeker. "He's in school?" Ron whispered, shocked.

"Guess so." I shrugged.

They did this whole routine thing with fire and stomping and I don't think it was all that impressive but the ladies would disagree from the looks on their faces.

"Please welcome; Durmstrang Institute for Learning!" Dumbledore announced. Loud cheers and whoops resonated around the hall. "And their headmaster; Igor Karkaroff!"

Then; a group of beautiful silver haired, blue-dressed girls waltzed into the room. One girl though; wasn't blonde. She was brown haired and brown eyed like Val. I vaguely wondered it she was Italian too, or if they knew each other. A group of maybe five boys came in behind the girls; also silver haired but they were wearing blue pants and white shirts. I saw another brown haired brown eyed person, only he was a boy, and wondered once again if he knew Val, or was Italian as well. A lady taller than Hagrid walked in behind them and immediately whispers erupted. 

"And; Beauxbatons French Academy of Magic and their headmistress; Madame Olympe Maxine!" Dumbledore spoke.

So, they were from France.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone was seated back down and we had sung that annoying childish Hogwarts song; I noticed Val get up and walk over to the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbatons ladies were sitting. She sat down next to the only brown-haired boy I saw with Beauxbatons and gave him and giant hug.

"Marco!" She squealed. Huh, is that her boyfriend? I hope not, I wanna ask her out.

"Ciao mi amoure(Hey my love)!" 'Marco' smiled, hugging her back.

I turned to Hermione. "Can you translate?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. 

"Translate what?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow and closing her book. I looked past her to the Ravenclaw table, which was right behind us, and Hermione turned around to see 'Marco' and Val conversing in Italian. "And, if I may ask, Ronald, what makes you assume I speak Italian?"

"Val's book is in Italian, isn't it?" I nodded towards the book Hermione held in her hands.

She sighed. "Fine. Yes, I can translate. I have a cousin that taught me Italian, but I'm not fluent so don't expect me to say everything correctly." I nodded.

"Come stai?" Val asked.

"How are you?" Hermione translated and I smiled slightly in thanks.

"Sto bene tu come stai?" 'Marco' replied.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Uffa, annoiato. Tipo. Non lo so. Voglio dire, sono appena arrivato e penso di essere un po 'confuso. Tipo, che succede al modo in cui parlano queste persone? È così ... antiquato. Bene, la maggior parte di loro. Quattro persone che ho incontrato; parlano in modo moderno." Val rolled her eyes before tilting her head in thought.

"Ugh, bored. Kind of. I don't know. I mean I just got here and I think I'm a bit confused. Like, what's up with the way these people talk? It's so... out of date. Well, most of them. Four people I met; they speak modernly." Hermione said slowly, obviously trying to make sure she didn't get anything wrong but also trying to finish before they kept talking.

"How is she bored?" I whispered to the brunette. 

"I don't know, ask her. Or don't, see if I care. That'd be a nice conversation. 'Hey Val, I wanted to eavesdrop on what you and your boyfriend were talking about so I forced Hermione to translate your personal conversation. So tell me; how are you bored?'" Granger flicked a curly lock off of her tanned cheek.

"I didn't force you!" I objected quietly. "And you don't know that that's her boyfriend!"

"You're eavesdropping? On who? Count me in." Harry leaned over and joined the conversation and Hermione groaned. 

"Not you to-"

"Shhh, they're talking again!" I hushed her.

"Um ... Una ragazza di nome Hermione Granger; lei è in Grifondoro. Incredibilmente talentuoso, quello. Anche molto intelligente. È lei laggiù." Val spoke, swallowing her food and turning to wave over at us.

"Um... A girl named Hermione Granger; she's in Gryffindor. Incredibly talented, that one. Very intelligent as well. That's her over there." Hermione spoke, waving back. I bet she enjoyed that one.

"Oh, um, c'è un ragazzo di nome Colin Creevey. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia americano. È anche un Grifondoro, siede laggiù." Val turned and pointed to Colin Creevey, who caught her eye and waved with a smile.

"Oh, um, a boy named Colin Creevey. Pretty sure he's American. He's also in Gryffindor, sits over there." Hermione continued quietly.

"E poi Luna Lovegood; lei è una Corvonero. È davvero dolce."

"And then Luna Lovegood; she's a Ravenclaw. Really sweet girl."

"E Draco Malfoy. Il suo inglese è un po 'formale ma il suo italiano è perfetto. Ed è piuttosto carino.(And Draco Malfoy. His english is kind of formal but his Italian is on point. And he's kind of cute.)" Val giggled slightly as 'Marco' laughed with her.

"Ehm...." Hermione trailed. "She spoke too fast, I lost her."

"It's alright Hermione. Probably for the best, anyway. We shouldn't've been spying on her." Harry smiled, turning back to his conversation with the twins.

"Harry's right, Ron. If you really like Val, go up and talk to her. Spying isn't the way to go." Hermione looked at me sincerely before looking back down and continuing her reading. I sighed, they're right.

***

After dinner the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Beauxbatons students(and Val) walked to the common rooms together. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Val smiling brightly.

I felt the tips of my ears burn. "Hey Val!" I smiled.

"Hullo!!" She grinned cutely. "Guys, I want you to meet the other two Pizza Rolls!"

"....What?" Hermione asked.

"Pizza Rolls is what me and my friends called ourselves in Beauxbatons because we were the only Italian students. Even though Pizza Rolls aren't authentically Italian. Either way there weren't any other students like us. The rest were either French or English." Val explained.

"Ah, I see." Hermione nodded.

"What's a Pizza Roll?" I asked. My question went unheard by Val and Harry and ignored by Hermione(with her signature eye roll). 

"This is four cheese Pizza Roll;" Val started in a ridiculous voice and the three of us laughed. "Alessia Ricchi!"

"Hello!" The girl smiled, holding out a hand for us to shake. The French in her accent was thicker than the Italian and her English was much better than Val's. "I'm Alessia, thanks Val, but I also go by Allie and Lessi. Preferably Lessi. Allie is Val and Marc's name for me and my cousin who I haven't seen in a while."

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled, shaking her hand. Suddenly; Alessia jumped. 

"Mimi?!" She gasped and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Lessi?!" Hermione asked. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever! How's Lion?"

"You know Lion?" Val tilted her head.

"Val, remember when I said my cousin went to Hogwarts? This is my cousin!" Alessia smiled.

"Wait, Hermione, this is the cousin that taught you Italian?" I asked and Hermione nodded. "But I thought you were muggleborn!"

"She is." Alessia nodded. "My mom is a muggleborn, and her mom's sister. My dad is a half-blood and they met at Beauxbatons but my aunt is still a muggle. So Hermione's parents are both muggles, making her muggleborn and me a half-blood."

I'm lost. But I nodded anyway.

"Well at least we know you two will get along." Val smiled. "Oh! And Pepperoni Pizza Roll is.... Marco (a.k.a Marc) Espositio!" Marco grinned from behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist smiling at us. Harry raised an eyebrow at the arm before talking to Val and I glared at it. "Marc, Lessi; this is Hermione Granger, Harry...." Harry leaned up and whispered something in her ear. "Potter, and Ron Weasley."

"Oh shit, guys I gotta go to my common room! I'll see you all later, okay?" Val asked hurriedly, not even waiting for a response as she dashed off the other way.

"So... you're Val's boyfriend." I spoke, trying to seem intimidating but this guy was almost 5 inches taller than me!

Wait; hi - hello, it's Lego :). Also; in case nobody realized; I am American. And know verrrrrrry little about the metric system so it's just easier for me to use feet and inches/the imperial system. I apologize for any inconveniences and hope that doesn't bother anyone. Okay, bai :3

"What?" Marco asked.

"You are Val's boyfriend, aren't you?" I furrowed my eyebrows and Marco fell into laughter. 

"No. No dude, I'm not." He shook his head.

"But the arm-around-waist thing." I said.

"I'm a really affectionate person. I'll put my arms around my friends' waist or shoulders, I'm always hugging, I call people amoure and bella/bello a lot, and I'm really touchy." He smiled. "That's just how I am. To some friends though. I only do it if they're comfortable with it."

"Wait, so you don't fancy Val?" I asked.

"I don't what?" He asked.

"Fancy her." I repeated. Marco still looked at me like I was speaking gibberish.

"Like her." Hermione leaned over and supplied before continuing talking with her cousin and Harry.

"Ah. Nope, not at all." He shook his head.

"Are you serious?" Nod. "How?"

"Dude," Marco laughed. "I'm gay."

.......

"Oh." I spoke, slightly in shock. I felt my face heat, like it does when I'm embarrassed. "Well, okay."

"Are you okay, Weasley?" Marco reached out a hand to put on my shoulder. "If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to talk about it but-"

"No. No, I'm not judging at all. It's okay to be gay. Not like you need my permission anyway, but I'm trying to say I don't care. Mind! I don't mind." I stumbled over my words slightly. He's gay? Well now I feel bad for just assuming.

"Okay." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Val walked away and I turned around to talk to Marc. He seemed to be already talking with Ron whose face looked like it had just been infused with cranberry juice. I frowned slightly in confusion, turning back around to talk with my cousin and her best friend.

Suddenly; an almost stuck-up looking redhead walked to the front and spoke.(Is Percy even in GoF? Well he is now.) "Marco Espsit and Aleesia Richie are two Beauxbatons students who will be staying in the Gryffindor dorms for space reasons." He announced. Heads turned to us, probably not recognizing me nor Marc as their housemates. 

"Um... excuse me?" I asked quitely, as the redhead was turning around. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow at me as I cowered back slightly. I felt a familiar presence behind me as Marc wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt my confidence grow as I drew myself up, and spoke again. "Alessia Ricchi." I stated.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Alessia Ricchi. You said Aleesia(a/n: pronounced A-lee-Sia) it's Alessia(pronounced: A less-ia) and my last name is Ricchi (pronounced: Rie-chie) not Richie (pronounced: Rich-ie like Richie Rich). Also; Marco's last name is Espositio (pronounced: Es-poe-see-tea-o) you said Espsit... I- I don't even know what that is." I shook my head.

The boy turned red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. He looked furious but still poke crisply. "I see. It'll do me to make sure I get that correct from here on out." He spat, stalking away.

"I think I pissed him off." I whispered to Marc once everyone's attention diverted back away from us.

"You probably did but 'It'll do me'? Really? What does that even mean? Besides, you were only correcting him. He said our names wrong, you meant well." He assured me, lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to get them right anyway. Somehow; Americans get our names more than majority of Europeans do. It's confusing; they're the simpler of Italian first and surnames." I spoke, thoughtfully chewing on my thumbnail.

Marco gently pulled my finger out of my mouth. "Don't bite." He stated softly, pressing one more kiss to my temple.

Marc was really like a big brother to me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. Or Val, either. We're all family.

"I'm going to go talk to Weasley, I left him while he was explaining Berty Bots' Every Flavor Beans... or something like that." Marc shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay, go. Be free!" I laughed jokingly and in turn the Italian flipped me off. "Non ho nemmeno fatto niente!(I haven't even done anything!)" I cried.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Hermione came up behind me and asked with the signature curious tilt of a Granger's head. I gently ruffled her, already frizzy, hair. 

"Nah. He's just a friend." I smiled and Harry gave me a shit-eating grin signaling they didn't know already and he was ready to tease me endlessly.

"You sure?" He asked and I quickly spoke again.

"We're gay." I said and both of their faces conveyed shock. "Besides, he's like a brother to me."

"Oh~." 'Mione drawled, nodding slowly. "Didn't see that one coming but, I guess it is what it is. Hey, if he's already like a brother to you how about a cousin to both of us? You think he wants to marry in? Kevin's free. But would they like each other? What do you think?" she turned to me.

"Hmm. I don't know, I don't really think so. Kevin's really curious, nosy some people would say. Marc doesn't like a lot of questions, he just likes chill. He also doesn't think before he acts and rarely has time to regret it afterwards because another thought just popped into his brain, Kevin's super thought-out. Not to mention; Kevin likes a lot of affection but he doesn't like giving it. Marc is neutral. He gives affection but expects as much in return. Well, not expects so much as enjoys. And they both talk a lot. Kevin hates it when people talk over him and Marc will talk over you if you don't let him talk. It wouldn't work." I sighed in disappointment. Of course I'd thought of it before, but it never seemed to fit in my head.

"Are you guys planning his wedding, already? He's in our year, he can't be older than fifteen!" Harry stated.

"He's fourteen." I stated, dismissing his comment. "But how about Luther?"

"No. Way. Why would we put Marc through that?" Hermione denied. I turned around and smirked, tapping my cousin and Harry on the shoulders. "He's not a Granger, but what about Ron?" I pointed to where the two of them were laughing. Ron held out a box of... jellybeans I guess and Marc hesitantly took one, inspected it, and put it in his mouth. I looked like it might've been Root Beer but when he put it in his mouth he cringed violently at the taste. Ron clutched his side, laughing.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmmm, I like where you're going with this." Hermione smirked and Harry chuckled.

"This one, I agree with." He smiled.

"Oh shit, the common room!" Marc suddenly said and one kid at the front caught the door as about a dozen previously lingering Gryffindors (and me and Marc) rushed to get in.

***

"Okay, you're dorm will be here!" Angelina Johnson said happily, showing me my dorm room. "This is actually, um, with the girls a year under you but there was no more room in the 4th year dorms." She spoke apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine!" I smiled reassuringly.

Suddenly Angelina looked down, fiddling with her bracelets. "So.. Alessia-"

"You can call me Lessi." I grinned and the brown girl's cheeks took on a slightly pink hue.

"So Lessi... I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. It's not usually open but they're letting people in." She asked and I smiled slightly, tilting my head.

"Just us?" I asked and Angelina nodded.

"Just us." She confirmed.

"Like... a date?"

"Like a date."

"Sure." I grinned widely.

"Really?" Angelina asked, shock clear in her voice. "You mean it? Because I mean, like, we just met and-"

"Yeah! I mean it." I cut her off. "What time?"

"Meet me by the Entrance Hall at 6, okay?" She asked and I nodded. "Alright, see you then." 

"Bye." I waved and Angelina ran off, speaking quickly and quietly with a group of girls. One was tan skinned with shoulder length brown coils and the other was pale-skinned with mid-back length black pin-straight hair. Suddenly; the door to the dorm opened and a redheaded girl's head popped out.

"Hello, are you.. um... Alessia?" She tried the name out. "Did I get that right?"

"You said it right. I'm Alessia Ricchi." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alessia! I'm Ginny Weasley." She smiled. "Come on in."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just realized I've been updating everyday.... weird. I'm going to be consistent with my updates but I don't think I'll be able to update everyday for forever. I just wanted to say as I had got a message asking if that was my schedule. It's not, I don't have a fixed schedule but you can expect updates at least every week - two weeks unless something happened. Okay, that's it!

\- Lego

"This is where we'll be staying." Ron muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Are the guys gonna be okay with this?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. Habit I picked up from Allie.

"Um, why wouldn't they be?" He asked before his eyes widened slightly. "Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I'm bi and they haven't said anything about that. Harry's pan, they're cool with that too. I don't think they're the kind of people who let sexuality define others. Now come on, I'm exhausted."

I chuckled lightly, walking into the dorm.

***

I woke up at 8:30, like I always do. I've never needed an alarm clock, it's just default for me but I am surprised I woke up at an English 8:30, do those even exist? Maybe Italy and Britain are on the same time. Looking out of the window and down into the courtyard, I saw students bustling about. School technically started at 8 but all the guys in the dorm, except Neville and Dean, had a free homeroom. Walking over to the door to grab my bag, I saw Harry give me a slight salute from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth and Seamus waved slightly from his sitting position on his bed. I rummaged through my rucksack, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, kicking Ron's bedpost as I walked by.

He jolted awake with a 'bloody hell!' grabbing his wand off the nightstand. "What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Get up. Classes start in half an hour and breakfast ends in 20 minutes." I said simply. "Hey, can I slide in? I'm trying to finish by 8:40 and if Ron's not done, I'm leaving his ass and having Hermione show me around."

Harry laughed, covering his mouth before he spoke. "Yeah, of course." He said, slightly muffled, moving out of the way.

"Thanks." I smiled. Brushing my teeth and getting dressed took all of eight minutes, compared to the ten I usually need. I guess that's because Beauxbatons decide we would wear uniforms just like the Hogwarts students and I didn't have to dig through my closet looking for clean clothes. "I'm leaving." I announced, tightening my tie.

The Beauxbatons new guys uniforms consisted of light blue ties with the Beauxbatons crest on them, collared white button-up shirts, black pants, and black shoes. So, I wore the tie, the shirt, jeans, and ratty old sneakers. Naturally.

"I'm coming with." Harry said, looking up from 'Quidditch Through The Ages'.

"Alright, let's go." I smiled and Harry stood up.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Ron yelled just as the door opened. He darted out of the bathroom, threw his uniform on messily. Well; not his unifrom really. He just happened to be wearing a collared pajama top and put his robes and tie on over his PJs.

"You ain't comin' behind me lookin' like that!" I stated, shaking my head.

"Was that even English?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows and I ignored him, waving my wand so he was wearing his proper uniform. "Thanks!" 

"Whatever, let's go, I'm hungry." I grumbled, walking out of the room. When we got to the common room, I bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry!" A familiar voice said and I grinned, helping Allie up.

"I had an urge to sing 'My Shot' while helping you up, not going to lie." I smirked and Allie grinned.

"You are such a goofball." She snorted.

Allie was wearing the new Beauxbatons girls uniform correctly, she never had a habit of breaking rules. The uniform was a pastel blue tie with the Beauxbatons crest, a collared white button-up shirt, a black mini-skater skirt, knee-high white socks, and black ankle boots, although I'm guessing - just like the boys - she had a choice of pastel blue shoes as well but I mean who would wear those?

"As if there wasn't a different scenario you wouldn't be singing Six." I retorted. "By the way, you left your phone in my pocket." I handed her the phone and Harry gasped as if we both did something scandalous or had just run around naked.

"You can't have phones at Hogwarts." He informed. "Besides, they're not going to work."

Lessi made a show of plugging in her bright red earbuds and pulling up her music. Divorced! My name is Catherine of Aragon, was married 24 years I'm a paragon. Of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican so if you try to dump me.... you won't try that again. She mouthed along to the lyrics as Ex-Wives blasted from her headphones. I shook my head.

'We found a spell to make them work." I explained.

"What's that?" Ron asked and I sighed. 

"Do English purebloods not know about modern technologies?" I asked myself before explaining to him the function of a phone. Just as I finished, Allie turned around dramatically and pointed at the three of us. 

Funny how we all discuss that but never Henry's little- she lip-synced before bumping into someone behind her. The guy gave her a weird look and she childishly stuck her tongue out at his back. I sighed, walking into the Great Hall and sitting down next to the Ravenclaw Val introduced me to; Luna Lovegood.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is shorter because I have to take MAP testing and don't have much time and Q decided to delete the previous 7 page chapter I wrote. I just really need to get something out so.. here?

I woke up to my new friends Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass vigorously shaking my bedposts. I wondered why they hadn't just tried shaking me awake before I remembered I've been putting up a shield charm every night since Marc and Allie dumped water on me. My shield almost automatically crumpled the second I woke up.

Once Pansy saw I opened my eyes she grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. I yelped, dodging out of the way. "Get up!" She yelled. "I don't know the difference between Italian and British time but here breakfast ends in 15 minutes and classes start in 25 and we still have to show you around the school!"

"Oh, shit!" I yelled, darting into the bathroom. "No, no, no, no, no!!" I cried, running a hand through my hair. I had fallen asleep with makeup on and I hadn't brushed out my hair before I went to sleep so my hair was a rat's nest and my face was a mess. 

"We gotcha, babes." Astoria grinned holding up her wand and their makeup bags. "You just brush your teeth and hop in the shower, we'll get your uniform from Professor Snape."

"Thanks ladies!" I smiled. I did a quick wash and brushed my teeth in record time. The girls had left my uniform on the bed and went back downstairs to go get something for themselves. As soon as I changed, the girls walked in. Astoria let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my Merlin, look Pans! Val, you look adorable!!" She clapped.

"Sorry about the uniform, but, you know - not sorry about the uniform." Pansy shook her head, a wide smile gracing her features.

"What do you mean? Am I wearing it wrong?" I asked and Pansy shook her head again.

"Not at all! We didn't have any more uniforms and you transferred so we had to clear Astoria to make you a uniform. Dumbledore and Snape said yes so this is what you got. It looks killer in my opinion." She laughed, high-fiving Astoria.

Our uniforms did look different. The girls had on grey pleated skirts, white button up shirts, grey sweaters, emerald green and silver ties, knee high socks, and black shoes on. I had on patterned green suspenders and a flare skirt and a collared white button up shirt with the Hogwarts symbol on it. I also threw on my favorite shoes. They were spelled to go best with whatever I was wearing and right now they were mid-leg black boots.

"Well, do you like it, Val?" Astoria asked, staring at me anxiously. I sighed deeply, biting my lip before grinning widely.

"Yes! Of course I love it, how couldn't I?" I exclaimed and Astoria ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated, as I hugged her back.

"Come on, Pans! Group hug!" I offered and Pansy laughed, hugging us. Suddenly; Astoria pulled back, her head conking with Pansy's.

"Ow!" Pansy groaned.

"We missed breakfast, classes start in 10!!" Astoria wailed before perking right back up. "But we have ten minutes to show you around the school! Come on!"

"Do you know what a cheerleader is?" I asked Pansy and she nodded.

"Yeah, my friend introduced me to HSM. I don't really like it but eh." She replied.

"Astoria is what Lessi would call a 'peppy happy-go-lucky cheerleader'. I mean it; those exact words are how she describes half of the Veela population at beauxbatons." I shook my head and Pansy snorted. Just then; Astoria's head popped in the doorway.

"What are you doing? Come on!" She blew some hair out of her face, waving us to follow her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Val!" I called, seeing my Slytherin friend.

"Oh, hey Mr. Potts!" Val smiled, waving to Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini as she ran up to give me a hug.

"Mr. Potts?" I raised and eyebrow and the girl pulled away smirking.

"Yeah! Cuz you're a Potter." She elaborated.

"If I'm Mr. Potts, who's Mrs. Potts? And who's Chip?" I asked, not even teasing just genuinely thinking.

"Hmm. I hadn't thought about that. I suppose... you'd have to marry someone. So, who here would you marry?" 

Cho Chang. I thought. But I've barely looked at her in a while.

"Hello? Earth to Harry? Who would you marry? Wait, no, I know! Didn't you have the biggest crush on Cho Chang?" Val laughed, poking my shoulder. I opened my mouth to reply before I backtracked.

"Wait, didn't I?" 

"Well, you haven't been drooling over her in a while so I was just wondering." I shook my head.

"I still like Cho." I spoke, more to myself than her.

"Oh. That's kind of...." Val shifted her eyes. "Well, I'm going to go sit with Colin and Ginny, see who puts their names in the Goblet, 'kay?"

"You don't have to... go." I said but Val had already left. I groaned. Way to make it awkward, Harry. I sighed, walking into the hall and sitting next to Ron and Hermione. Marc and Lessi bounced over to us, well - Lessi bounced Marc just walked with his hands in his pockets like a normal person.

"Hellooo." Lessi said childishly, grinning.

"Hi." Ron said simply, smiling slightly before turning back to his cards. Marc sat next to Ron as Lessi settled down next to Hermione and read over her shoulder. I felt very alone, sitting here now. But I don't want to disturb anybody. 

Then, I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head to see a boy smiling. He had short cut blonde hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes multiple shades lighter than the Ravenclaw pin on his uniform. "Hello there." He grinned.

Somebody else sat on my other side. Turning to see who it was, I didn't recognize the face. She had short brown hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes and her uniform had the Ravenclaw crest on it. "You look a little lonely. I'm Jacqueline Wright but I go by Jackie. That's my cousin Tyler Wright. We transferred from Beauxbatons."

It was at that moment Marc decided to ask me something. "Hey Harry do you w-" He cut himself off, looking at Tyler with wide eyes before sharply turning himself back around.

"What's the matter, Marc? Don't you remember me? It's Tyler." Tyler spoke, sounding slightly hurt.

"Um. I-I have to go." Marc hurriedly grabbed his bag, his book, and speed-walked away.

Tyler stood, jogging a little to catch up with him. "Marc, wait! You forgot your phone." He said sweetly, though I just barely heard it as they were quite a distance away. Marc nodded, taking the device and leaving the hall.

"What was that all about?" I asked and Tyler shrugged.

"Who knows." He shook his head, pulling out some cards. "Do you know how to play SlapJack?"

I nodded with a little shrug. I had seen Dudley play with his 'friends' but I had never actually played.

"Ooh, yes!" Jackie smiled, reaching over to grab the cards. She shuffled them, placing them on the bench inbetween us. Lessi turned around.

"Ooh, cards! I wanna... play." She trailed off, looking at Jackie.

"Lessi!" Jackie squealed, hugging the other brunette tightly. "It's Jackie!"

"Yeah, yeah, I-I remember." Lessi replied, awkwardly patting Jackie's back. The Ravenclaw pulled back and Lessi glanced from me to her to Tyler then back to Jackie then to me again then back to Jackie. "So, you guys are friends now?"

"Yeah!" Tyler replied enthusiastically. "He looked a little lonely."

Lessi gave him a glare that clearly read 'I wasn't talking to you.' So... they had history. "If you were lonely Harry you could've just talked to me. I think Hermione would've actually prefer I had something better to do than breathe down her neck as I read over her shoulder anyway." She joked.

I laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't wanna disturb you." I shook my head.

"I get that." Lessi smiled.

"So.. Lessi... do you wanna play SlapJack with us?" Jackie asked, placing her hand on Lessi's in a friendly manner. Lessi looked down at the hand, up at Jackie, then back down at the hand. Suddenly; as if it had burned her, Lessi jerked her hand away. Starting to pack her things up; the Italian spoke slowly.

"Um.. actually- i don't think I can. I have to go find Marc and... bye!" She sprinted out of the hall so fast I'm not sure anybody noticed her.

***

This went on for two months. If I was ever with the Wrights and we tried to talk to Marc and Lessi, Marc would glare at Jackie and look uncertainly at Tyler while Lessi would inch away from Jackie and give Tyler a look that said 'I'm going to punch you in the jaw if you don't shut up.' Until; they just stopped talking to us. When the Wrights were around, they'd hurriedly turn the other way and if it was just me; they'd pretend I wasn't there. I don't know why. 

I asked Hermione about it but she only said Lessi was never one to run from problems so if this was happening I'd need to ask her myself. But Lessi won't talk to me! And to make matters worse; my name got pulled from the Goblet and Ron is avoiding me like the plague.

Someone jumped on my back; pulling me out of my thoughts. "Harry!" They giggled. I recognized the French-Italian accent. 

"Hey Val." I said, hitching her legs up higher as I continued walking.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Val asked, resting her chin on my head.

"Ron's mad at me for something I didn't do and Marc and Lessi won't talk to me for some reason." I complained.

Val thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well maybe try talking to Ron first. He's your best friend and you know each other better than anyone else. Plus; if Marc isn't talking to you I can talk to him to get him to say why. If that doesn't work, Ron can always convince him to tell you. Allie doesn't avoid people unless you've done something that really hurt her, she never runs from things so maybe try and think about what you've done and see if you can come up with anything that triggered her."

"That's," I paused for a minute. "A great idea."

"I'm known for them." Val said cheekily. "Oh, this is my stop." She declared and I stopped in front of the potions room. "Thank you, kind sir."

"You're welcome, m'lady." I replied in a posh accent. Val giggled before poking my shoulder. 

"I mean it. Try and fix this, it's probably not as serious as it may seem. Bye, Harry!" She said, walking into the classroom and I sighed. She's right. It's probably not as bad as I think it is.


	9. Chapter 9

So, here's a first;

I don't know what to do.

Currently; my cousin is sobbing into my shoulder and trying to explain what's wrong but I can't understand her. I want to help her, I do, but this stuff can't be read in books.

"Shh, shh. Hey, it's okay." I whispered, stroking Allie's hair. "It's alright. Just try and tell me one more time."

Allie pulled back, wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve before sitting down next to me on the couch in the common room. "It's the Wright cousins. I just- agh! They're terrible people. Conniving, deceptive, they're flat out evil."

Weren't the Wright cousins Harry's new friends? The alarm I had initially felt at seeing one of my strongest cousins cry welled up even more at the thought of Harry being in trouble. "What do you mean? Did something happen with them?"

"They used to go to Beauxbatons a few years ago. But; they were horrible to the students. Me and Marc in particular. Marc's gay and the only student at Beauxbatons without any veela blood in him at all. At least my dad is part veela and Val's parents are both veela. They always hated me because... well, I don't really know. I remember they had been held back about two grades and I offered them tutor help. They thought I was mocking them and, for basically no reason, made my life a living hell. Remember last summer, at the family reunion, when you asked why I always wear long sleeves and jeans?" I nodded.

Allie muttered a spell and a towlette came zooming towards her. I was too concerned on what she needed the towlette for rather than fascinated that she knew the summoning charm - Allie doesn't wear makeup. Pulling off her jacket, my cousin revealed black an blue bruises all up and down her arms as well as some deep scratches, a few of which were still bleeding. Wiping down her legs with the towlette, she placed the makeup covered rags on the floor as her legs were shown to have even more bruises on them, scratches, and one nasty area were the skin was a sickly green color.

I gasped. "Oh my Merlin, Allie what happened?"

"Well, when me and Marc reported the bullying, they got expelled. Then they transferred to Ilvermony but that obviously didn't work out because they came here. They were mad that me and Marc told on them, so they started bullying us again." Allie explained, reclining on the chair a bit. I stood up, suddenly furious more than worried. Grabbing my wand, I made to leave the common room but Allie grabbed my hand. "Don't bother. You're friends with Harry, they'll do anything to be close to someone as famous as him. They're not going to admit anything to you and if you tell them I told you things are only going to get worse. Just, please Mimi. Don't."

Looking into her pleading eyes, I sighed, sitting down. I'd do anything for family, even if it means just having to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

(Going to be really short, just warning you.)

"I have a plan." I said, sitting up straight.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked. "Look, if this 'plan' is to go get some food or something again I'm-"

"No. I have a real plan. A revenge plan." I spoke and suddenly all her attention was on me.

"What is it?" Jackie asked, malicious excitement lighting up her eyes.

"We need to break them up. I have no doubt Ricchi told that cousin of hers and I'm sure Espositio's thinking about telling Weasley. They've gotten close. Too close. We need to break up Weasley and Marco first. Then; they'll have Granger and Ricchi pick sides and there goes that friendship. We've already got them avoiding Potter and we just need Russo to ditch 'em." I explained.

"No one in their corner, no one to stop us." Jackie said slowly, realization dawning on her face. "Congrats Ty, that was actually intelligent."

"I'm intelligent!" I protested and my cousin looked at me with a deadpan expression.

"Don't lie to yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

Update Schedule

Why am I so bothered by that? So what? Marc and Wright are dating, or maybe friends with benefits. Oh well. Whatever. I don't care. It doesn't upset me at all. Not one bit.

But it does. It bothers me a lot. And I don't know why.

"Ron, wait!" A familiar voice pleaded, hand landing on my shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Marco." I spoke.

"Can you just tell me why you're mad? Please. I want to understand." Marc begged.

"I'm just mad you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend!" I whirled around, glaring at the italian.

Marc sighed. "He's not my boyfriend. He's not even my friend. In all honesty, he hates me."

"Then why'd you kiss him?" I pursed my lips.

Marc stared at me like I was insane. "Obviously, you didn't see the whole thing. He kissed me. I pushed him away."

"If he hates you, why'd he kiss you?" None of this was making any sense, and I'm losing patience.

"You tell me!" Marc threw his hands up in exasperation. "I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He doesn't like it here?

Marc stared at me for a second before spilling. "Okay, the truth is that Tyler and Jackie were some seriously homophobic assholes, alright? They always picked on me and Lessi for being LGBTQ and I don't have any veela blood in my family so they hated that too. Then, when we reported the bullying they got expelled and they blamed us, I mean it was kind of our fault but it was their fault too, you know? They came here and then they became friends with Harry and that's why I've been avoiding him because I know they're still mad at me and I don't know why he kissed me we could probably look into that with Lessi and Mione but the point is I don't want to lose to them and I also don't want to lose you."

I felt the tips of my ears heat. "What?"

"I'm serious." Marc said. "I don't want them to get the best of me. I want to beat them."

"Oh." I nodded. So we're pretending that last part wasn't said? Cool. 

"Will you... help me?" Marco asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Of course." I grinned.

Because I don't want to lose you either.


	12. Chapter 12

I turned the corner, seeing my friends talking. "Marc! Ron!" I called and Ron turned around with a smile. Marc tried to run away but the redhead grabbed his wrist and whispered something. "Hey." I jogged up to them. "Um... Marc, can I talk to you?"

"N-"

"Yes!" Ron cut him off. "He's free right now. I'm heading to the Great Hall, bye."

"Bye?" I furrowed my eyebrows confusedly. Shaking my head, I turned to Marc and narrowed my eyes determinedly. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Marc sighed a little. "We're being totally straight forward, then, huh?" I nodded. 

"Okay, the real reason is; the Wrights are-"

"Wright here!" A familiar voice cut him off jokingly and Jackie laughed. "Get it?"

I chuckled. It was super corny, that's why it was funny. "Yeah, I get it. Anyway, Marc-"

He was already halfway down the corridor.

I turned to my other friends in confusion and Jackie rolled her eyes at his retreating form and Ty stared, an unidentifiable expression on his face. We started towards the Great Hall but Ty didn't move, staring at the same spot. Jackie frowned, punching her cousin on the arm lightly.

"You okay, Tyler?" She questioned.

Ty's eyes widened and he seemed to jerk back to life. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm alright."

"Sure you are." I rolled my eyes playfully, continuing my walk. "Come on, let's get some food."

"Harry!" Someone called, running up and tripping over their feet, falling face-first onto the ground. I jumped in surprise, looking down at the brunette who then swiftly popped up and grinned brightly. "Harry." Lessi repeated. "I've got to talk to you. It'll only take a minute."

"Okay." I agreed. "But, um-"

"Harry, what're you do- oh." Ty frowned in mild surprise, looking down at Lessi. Lessi glared up at him, clenching her jaw. "Alessia. What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Harry." She narrowed her eyes. "Alone, please."

"Sorry, Ricchi, we're headed to lunch." Ty gave her a tight smile. "C'mon Harry, let's go."

"Harry!" Lessi grabbed my wrist, furrowing her eyebrows.

I sighed out heavily, shrugging one shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lessi, I really am."

"But I need to tell you something!" She pleaded, looking at the Wrights with distrusting eyes. She knew something and yeah, I want to know too, but I already agreed to lunch with the Wrights. 

"We can talk later. Promise." I pulled my arm out of her grip.

"Harry!" Jackie called.

"I'm sorry Less, I've got to go." I smiled lightly, motioning to my other friends.

"But-" The Italian started.

"Is it life or death or something that will help me in the tournament? Can it not wait?" I asked, my words sounding a little harsher than I meant for them to. "What's so important?"

Lessi set her jaw, lifting her chin, and drawing up her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Potter. It's not important. Not anymore." She fixed me with one more look, turning on her heel and walking in the other direction.

"Lessi-" I started but Jackie put a hand on my chest, stopping me from moving.

"Let her go. She just needs a minute. Or thirty." She added under her breath but I heard it. I sighed, nodding and turning in the other direction.

Soooooo.... I was listening to The Room Where It Happens on a 1 hour loop while writing this and added in the 'I'm sorry Burr, I've got to go' 'But-' 'Desicions are happening over dinner' (or however you spell desicions.) and just realized that while proof reading. Haha, I have a problem. TwT


	13. Chapter 13

~Lessi's POV during the earlier chapter~

"Hmm..." Hermione hummed in thought, putting her book in her schoolbag as we turned a corner. "Well, I think you should tell him."

"Hermione, anyone ever tell you you're not very funny?" I frowned, taking it as a joke.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just let him know. Harry has been through enough to know people aren't always what they seem. I'm sure he'll believe you."

"And what if he doesn't believe me? Then what?" I smiled sarcastically, not liking this plan very much.

"Well then you still have me. And Val and Marc." She offered.

"You're supposed to help me! Not make it sound as if I'll never talk to the bloody boy again!" I complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, Allie." My cousin rolled her eyes again. "I don't know what to tell you besides he's right over there."

"He's- what?" I shrieked.

"Keep it down!" Hermione hissed. "Are you warning him or admitting a crush? Jesus Christ."

"Hermione, sometimes I just wanna..." I made a vague series of hand motions as if I were strangling the air. 

"The feeling's mutual." She deadpanned. "Now, go get your man." She waved her hand as if shooing me away.

I stuck my tongue out at her back, the English turning around and returning the gesture. Laughing slightly, I jogged up to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry!" I called. I tripped over my heel, falling on my face and felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Popping back up with a (fake) bright grin, I spoke again - less frazzled this time. "Harry. I've got to talk to you. It'll only take a minute."

"Okay." He nodded and I internally sighed in relief. "But," I take back that relief sigh. "Um-"

"Harry, what're you do- oh." Tyler Wright came up to the two of us, frowning down at me. I glared in response. Remember that relief sigh I took back? I want a negative relief sigh - a frustrated sigh. "Alessia. What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Harry." I huffed out, squinting at him distrustingly. Wright #2 didn't move an inch. "Alone, please."

"Sorry, Ricchi, we're headed to lunch." He gave me a tight smile but I was the words behind it; 'drop it and back off'. "C'mon Harry, let's go."

"Harry!" I grabbed his wrist, furrowing my eyebrows. I need to tell him this, I'm done with the Wrights stealing my friend. They don't deserve him!

Harry sighed out heavily, shrugging one shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lessi, I really am."

He's choosing... them?

"But I need to tell you something!" I pleaded, carefully following the Wrights. He doesn't know, I need to make him know.

"We can talk later. Promise." Harry pulled away from me, turning partially to walk towards the Wrights.

"Harry!" Jacqueline called.

"I'm sorry Less, I've got to go." The bespectacled boy moved to walk towards the demons with an 'ish' smile.

"But-" I tried again.

"Is it life or death or something that will help me in the tournament? Can it not wait?" He rapid fire questioned. His words were sharp enough to stab a man in the back - or me and Marc. "What's so important?"

That's it. I'm done. He doesn't want to listen? Fine by me. "Don't worry about it, Potter. It's not important. Not anymore." I glared, turning and walking back to my cousin.

"How'd it go?" Hermione looked up from her paper with a smile, buck teeth overlapping her lip slightly. She never liked her smile. I think it's gorgeous. 

I breathed out sharply, glancing back at Harry as Wright #1 whispered something to him. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Allie-"

"I'm kind of hungry. Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

~Tyler's POV during the earlier earlier chapter~

"Oh, Linnie!" I sing-song called up the steps of the Ravenclaw girls dorms.

My cousin walked down the steps gracefully with a menacing glare on her face. A few boys stared - she ignored them. "T.J., I'm serious when I say this so put on your listening ears - don't fucking call me that anymore or I'll kill you."

"You tell me that everyday." I countered. "And if you can call me T.J., I can call you Linnie."

"Whatever." She snorted, shielding her mouth with her hand. She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the sound. "Ew."

"I think your snort is cute. Like a panda sneeze." I joked.

"You have to say that, you're my cousin." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I mean it." I responded, throwing my arm over her shoulder.

"Well-" Jackie suddenly stopped in her tracks, staring at something ahead of us with a guarded gaze.

"What?" I followed her line of sight to see Marco Espositio talking to Harry. Jackie blew a lock of hair out of her face, walking up to them an I followed behind her.

"Okay, the real reason is; the Wrights are-" Espositio spoke

"Wright here!" Jackie cut him off with a laugh. "Get it?"

Harry chuckled too. "Yeah, I get it. Anyway, Marc-"

He was already halfway down the corridor.

I stared after him feeling a foreign feeling erupt in my stomach when he turned around and locked eyes with me. I wanted to say something but just as quickly as it happened, he looked away and continued walking. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore and Jackie punched me on the arm.

"You okay, Tyler?" She questioned.

My eyes grew big and I felt disgust at myself rise in me for even giving that... thing the time of day. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm alright."

"Sure you are." Harry rolled his eyes, continuing to walk. "Come on, let's get some food."

"What was that?" Jackie hissed at me. "Why were you staring at Mr. Pride Fest?"

"I..." I trailed.

"Whatever, Ty." Jackie scowled. "Just go get Harry."

I nodded, walking over and stopping next to my "friend"."Harry, what're you do- oh." Ricchi was there. She glared at me and I felt my blood boil. "Alessia. What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Harry." She narrowed her eyes. "Alone, please."

"Sorry, Ricchi, we're headed to lunch." I gave her a tight smile and we both knew what it meant. "C'mon Harry, let's go." I walked back over to my cousin.

"What was that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, Ricchi." I spat the name out in disgust.

"She's there?" Jackie frowned.

"Yeah, trying to tell him something or... something." I shrugged.

Jackie sighed agitatedly. "Harry!" She called.

The two of them continued their conversation before Ricchi glared at him, turning and walking away.

"Lessi-" He started but Jackie put a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving.

"Let her go. She just needs a minute. Or thirty." She added under her breath. 

These last three chapters are for GraceTheBlackRose who really just made my day with their comments, so - thank you so very much <3 :D 

They were all 1.8 pages so that was surprising. Also, I was only going to publish Harry's POV but it was really short and I figured why not add more? Aaaaaaanywho, hope you enjoyed! I know it's getting really complicated with (hopefully) a bit drama but bear with me here 🐻🐼

.....

Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop please don't un-heart this story 😅

But, yeah, bye my lovelies and have a great rest of your morning/day/afternoon/night!!


End file.
